


Игра

by Bellini



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellini/pseuds/Bellini
Summary: бета Kira Sky
Relationships: Tomoe/Kurama Shinjirou
Kudos: 1





	Игра

**Author's Note:**

> бета Kira Sky

Курама просыпается мгновенно, лишь только почувствовав его присутствие. Оно давит так, что трудно дышать и леденеет тело. Но стоит проснуться, и холод исчезает.

— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он, видя в дверях высокую фигуру.

— А ты как думаешь, тэнгу? Пришел навестить тебя, конечно, — отвечает Томоэ, прислоняется к стене, раскуривает кисеру и выдыхает дым. Курама видит, как в темноте блестят его глаза и то, что он улыбается своей сволочной улыбкой.

— Можешь валить назад, — Курама откидывается на подушки и обнимает себя крыльями. Перья дарят тепло, хоть и до сих пор беспокойно подрагивают — они слишком чувствительны.

Он знает, что Томоэ плевать хотел на его слова и раз явился, то без своего не уйдет.

— Ой-ой, глупый тэнгу, кого ты хочешь обмануть? — Томоэ быстрым движением укладывается рядом, скользит телом по крыльям, несколько черных перышек взлетают и рассыпаются по постели. Курама морщится, но совсем не от боли.

— Когда в мире людей душно и влажная земля, к тебе, должно быть, приходят дурные сны. Я помогу их отогнать, — Томоэ нависает над ним, длинные волосы падают Кураме на лицо. Хочется пропустить сквозь пальцы гладкие пряди и поцеловать их.

— Вот только не надо этих твоих загонов. Пока что приходят только дикие лисы. Уходи, Томоэ, — Курама сдувает его волосы с лица и отворачивается.

— Никогда тебе не надоест играть в эту игру, да, Курама-а? — тянет Томоэ, мажет поцелуем по виску и смотрит в глаза.

Его дыхание пахнет вишневым табаком и сакэ. Этот же вкус Курама ощущает на губах, когда Томоэ неспешно целует его.

— Таскаешься сюда, чтобы не осквернить свой храм и потому что сам не можешь спать и воешь от тоски, — он отстраняется и смеется.

Томоэ хмыкает, царапает кожу на ребрах, больно царапает, хотя умеет прятать свои острые ногти. Чуть оттягивая, потирает соски.

— Так ты мечтаешь, чтобы я привел тебя в свой дом? Вот оно что, вот оно что…

— Как же ты бесишь, — стонет Курама, когда его избавляют от штанов и резко двигают рукой по члену.

Томоэ опускается на пятки и снимает свою одежду — это вечное церемониальное косодэ, точно из эпохи Хэйан. Когда он остается голым, Курама смотрит на его худое крепкое тело, вставший член, белые волоски в паху — они мягкие на ощупь, такие же, как и волосы на голове. Кураме хочется вылизать его всего, и он отворачивается.

— Ну же, не отказывай себе, со мной ты можешь делать все. Ты же не забыл?

— Тебя забудешь, — Курама утыкается лицом в подушку, вспоминая их первый раз. Гадский Томоэ стал его первым, свел с ума за ночь, заставив кричать под собой от удовольствия.

— Иди ко мне, — Томоэ разворачивает его к себе, садится на грудь, кладет его руку на свой член. — Видишь ли, я немного старомоден, — Курама фыркает, — и предпочитаю, чтобы мой любовник тоже хотел меня.

Курама больше не в силах сопротивляться, его окутывает запахом Томоэ — вишня и сакэ, — он широкими движениями лижет горячий член, потом заглатывает полностью, захлебывается слюной, но остановиться не может. Томоэ гладит и слегка сжимает его горло.

— Хороший мой, не спеши, — голос плавит пространство и мозги.

Томоэ поднимается и снова садится на пятки. Курама смотрит на него, с трудом фокусируя зрение — слюна и слезы стекают по лицу. Тянется и гладит его руки и плечи.

— Ложись ко мне на колени, давай, — тот хлопает себя по бедру и ждет, пока Курама подползет и ляжет животом к нему на колени, уберет крылья.

— Чертов извращенец.

— Сказал ты демону, — Томоэ тихо смеется, сминает и разводит его ягодицы. Легко гладит и надавливает на анус.

Сейчас он прячет свои ногти. Кураме каждый раз страшно, что будет, если не уберет, страшно, но и интересно.

— А будет вот так, — мгновенная боль прошивает тело. Томоэ, словно прочитав мысли, резко проводит ногтем по самому краю дырки.

— Нравятся острые ощущения? Так надо было всего лишь сказать, — подушечки пальцев снова становятся мягкими, а движения внутри тела — ласковыми и растягивающими. Курама стонет, обнимая Томоэ за талию.

— Ты такой расслабленный и открытый, Курама-бо. Вытрахать тебя пальцами, и на этом остановимся сегодня?

— Томоэ, ублюдок, — хрипит Курама.

— О, ну, как скажешь. Все для вас, юный господин.

Томоэ укладывает его на спину, берет быстро и жестко, удерживая ноги под коленями. Кураме хочется именно так, без затей, а Томоэ, наверное, все-таки умеет читать мысли.

— Ты доволен, мой тэнгу? — спрашивает тот, закончив.

Кураме как всегда стыдно, что кричал в голос, когда Томоэ его трахал, и что просил еще и еще.

— Одевайся и вали, — бурчит он.

— Пф, это верх неприличия — одеваться и уходить сразу же после любовной игры. Я не могу себе этого позволить. Да и ночь, когда земля влажна, еще не закончилась. Вдруг тебе приснится кошмарный сон?

Томоэ наклоняется и щекочет его грудь своими волосами.

Курама подхватывает длинную белую прядь и прижимается к ней губами.

— Любой кошмар померкнет рядом с тобой, Томоэ…


End file.
